la muerte esta mas cerca de lo que crees
by karai saki
Summary: leo siempre aparenta ser alguien que no muestra mucho sentimientos asi sean de dolor solo pudo contarle eso a una amiga o mas bien enemiga pero todo cambiara cuando leo esta al borde de la muerte y quien menos piensan lo hara regresar a la vida pasen lean y diganme que les parece tiene todos lo temas posibles romance,violencia,lenguaje,drama,sangre,amistad, y partes fuertes
1. una nueva chica en la ciudad

**no soy buena escribiendo haci que perdonen las faltas de ortografia **

**las tortugas no me pertenecen eso seria lo mejor del mundo, solo hago esto por divercion**

los chicos corrian por las calles oscuras de new york persiguiendo a su enemigo "vibora alga" (bautizado por mieky) quien andaba robando personas

-no al de las pizzas no ¡llevate a donni!- le grito mikey desesperado por que se llevaron al repartidor de pizza

-¡oye!tenemos que pensar en como detener a vibora alga- dijo donni, de repente vibora alga entro a un callejon rafael iba a ir tras el pero leo lo detuvo

-espera rafa hay que idear un plan primero- dijo leo deteniendo a su hermano -subiremos al edificio lo atacaremos por sorpresa y lo amarraremos al tendedero- dijo su plan y se fue trepando el edificio

-asi vamos a tardar horas- le reprocho rafa al plan absurdo de leo

-pues yo soy el lider,ahora siganme-subio a la sotea del edificio seguido por sus hermanos pero al llegar ya no habia nada

-vez no hubiera escapado de no ser por seguirte- le gijo rafael molesto

-sino te hubieras puesto a evadir mis ordenes, lo hubieramos atrapado- contesto leo

-ya estoy cansado de seguir tus ordenes tu no deberias ser el lider- empezo rafael discutiendo con leo como siempre

-oigan ya no peleen yo sere el lider- se metio mikey inosentemente

leoxrafa-¡no te metas!

mikey arrepentido se fue detras de donni

-bien si crees que es tan facil rafael ahora tu estas a cargo, me voy de aqui- leo se fue molesto ya que su hermano no sabia la carga que era ser el lider

-no puedo creer que se fuera- dice mikey muy triste

-no te preocupes leo volvera-le dice donni consolando a su hermanito, este lo mira con cara seria -te referias a de la pizza sierto- entendiendo a lo que se referia

-dejenlo nadie lo necesita- dijo rafael,los tres volvieron a la alcantarilla

mientras leo parado en un edificio

-bien si no me necesitan que rafael dirija cual es el problema- se dijo a si mismo caminando de un lado al otro sin darce cuenta que estaba siendo vijilado, se paro en la orilla de la sotea y detras de el salieron

-ninjas del pie, acaban de alegrarme la noche- volteandose a verlos con una posicion de ataque

los ninjas atacaron a leo pero este los esquivo y acabo con ellos en pocos segundos. cuando los ninjas estaban inconsientes en el suelo

-me impresionas- dijo una voz femenina que caia en frente de leonardo

-quien eres tu- le dijo leo impresionado por verla

ella no le contesto solo saco su katana que traia unos polvos segadores los cuales le cayeron a leo en los ojos, empezo a tocer e intento visualizar a su oponente, el cual corrio hacia el dandole un golpe y dejandolo en el suelo, puso su espada el la garganta de leo y se quito la mascara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro

-me llamo karai- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. leo abrio los ojos, que aunque no pudiera ver bien logro observar el rostro de la hermosa chica

karai guardo su espada-hasta luego- y se fue, dejando a leo mas confundido de lo que estaba

-¡que fue eso!- se dijo leo a si mismo por lo que acabo de pasar

karai se retiro ;corria lo que mas podia por las azoteas habia algo en esa tortuga que le estaba inquietando con solo verlo sabia que era especial por lo menos para ella

mientras tanto leo volvio a la guarida despues de la pelea para encontrarce con sus hermanos en el laboratorio de donni que estaba investigando sobre el escondite de vibora alga, leo abrio a puerta se dirigio hacia sus hermanos rascandose los ojos que aun le ardian

-oigan miren leo a vuelto- dijo miguel angel al darce cuenta de que habia vuelto su hermano mayor-y esta llorando-se paro de su silla y fue a consolar a leo

-nos extrañaste-le dijo mikey abrazandolo

-no estoy llorando;me atacaron con polvos segadores-se defendio leo ya que no le gustaba llorar y odiava que sus hermanos pensaran eso

-claarooo- dijo mikey sarcasticamente

-¡oigan chicos lo encontre!- dijo donni entusiasmado

-y bien?- le pregunto leo

-¡el escondite de vibora alga!,creo que esta entre la 47 y...-

-es mas tu no tendrias por que saberlo, ya no eres parte de este equipo-

leo no queria tener otra discución con rafael que resultara ser una pelea asi que salio del laboratorio, dejando a un rafael enojado. los chicos se fueron a detener a su enemigo; leonardo no les presto atención y fue a ver su programa favorito "heroes espaciales" daban un episodio nuevo donde el capitan ryan (el personaje favorito de leo) se enamoro del enemigo; leo lo asocio con su situación no sabia la razon amenos que estuviera...

-leonardo, donde estan tus hermanos- el maestro splinter saco de sus pensamientos romanticos a leo

-no lo se, rafa se cree mejor lider que yo, asi que lo deje- le contesto sin darle minima importancia

-esa decisión no te corresponde a ti- dijo splinter mucho mas serio

-ya lo se, pero ellos creen que es facil; no saben todo lo que tengo que sorportar aunque sea me gustaria un simple gracias- dijo leo tratando de defenderce

-ser el lider no es cuestión de adoración sino de respeto- esta vez con un tono mas enojado -ve a buscar a tus hermanos- termino de explicar y se fue a su santuario

-bien- fue lo unico que le contesto;salio a buscar a sus hermanos aunque en el fondo no quisiera ya estaba cansado de seguir peleando con raphael y era lo peor ya que se parecia mucho a el, ambos tenian problemas con la hira pero leo preferia no demostrarlo no le gustaba que lo vieran debil, el era el mayor tenia que ser fuerte, muchas veces sentia horribles dolores de cabeza ,se sentia muy canzado o le dolia el corazón "lo cual era muy extraño"; llevaba años con ese dolor del cual nunca se atrebio a decir nada

-donde estaran- dejo atraz el otro tema y se concentro en encontrarlos -donni dijo algo de la 47 y la..-se mataba la cabeza pensando en donde los allaria hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-siempre hablas solo- le dijo karai quien habia bajado por las escaleras para encontrarce frente a el

-aveces soy el unico que escucha- le contesto con una sonrisa

-yo escuchare, cuando supliques por tu vida- dandole una mirada maligna

entonces los dos comenzaron a pelear; chocaban sus espadas y se daban varios golpes; leo saco sus dos katanas con la ezperanza de no herirla.

karai por otro lado estaba muy impresionada le estaba costando trabajo derrotarlo y eso nunca le habia pasado el unico que siempre logra vencerla es el mismisimo destructor. pero no quizo mostrarse preocupada asi que trataba de tomarce la pelea con mucha naturalidad.

-eres bueno- porfin se atravio a decir algo-por eso no hemos podido acabar contigo-

-mentiria diciendote que destructor no lo ha intentado- le dijo leo con una sonrisa

-tienes razon es de lo unico que habla;venganza,venganza,vendetta,vendetta- en realidad eso era sierto nunca le habia prestado la minima atención a ella nada mas la queria para entrenar

-y supongo que tu lo apruebas?- dijo leo mientras la atacaba con sus katanas

- necesita un pasatiempo- le contesto para despues dar un salto y subir a las escaleras de incendio, leo hizo lo mismo.

karai lanzo unos yurikens(ni idea de como se escriba) hacia leo pero este los esquivo con una katana,

-sabes no creo que seas tan bueno como finges ser- le dijo karai

-pues no creo que seas tan mala como finjes ser-

-ja, que parte de querer cortarte la cabeza no haz entendido- karai se lanzo hacia leo atrapandolo entre ella y su espada.

leo se sentia nervioso por tenerla tan cerca, pero en un movimiento rapido se libero y le apunto con su katana pero el estaba algo distraido por lo buena que era karai con la espada, el siempre busca a alguien con quien entrenar "especialmente con una katana" pero sus hermanos no lo tomaban enserio y no se atrevia a pelear con sensei por miedo a quedar humillado de que lo venciera facilmente ella aprovecho su distracción y se lanzo sobre el apunto de matarlo pero por alguna razon no lo hizo ella trataba de parecer muy temible y todo eso pero nunca habia sido capaz de matar a alguien; solo se retiro, se paro al borde del las escaleras

-ves ese edificio- le dijo apuntando con su katana un edificio alto y lujoso

-si- le dijo mas en tono de pregunta

-veme hay a las doce- no dijo nada mas y se fue

leo estaba aun mas confundido que cuando se conocieron pensaba que eso seria una trampa pero no le importaba mucho con tal de tener otra pelea a solas con ella

karai por otro lado pensaba en lo que le dijo leonardo "no creo que seas tan mala como finjes ser" y era verdad a ella no le gustaba andar torturando gente sin razon alguna cosa que su padre asia muy amenudo

**bueno aqui lo dejo se que es como un episodio de la serie del 2012 , la verdad pensaba hacerlo haci pero no me acordaba muy bn de las ecenas y corte varias partes por ahora no hay nada nuevo ecepto los dolores de leonardo no se preocupen lo hare sufrir bastante jajaja no mentiras**

**espero dejen reviews y diganme que opinan es mi primera vez denme credito**


	2. en ella podre confiar

**gracias a todos los que leen y bueno aqui continua**

leo no sabia que hacer el le habia comentedo a abril lo que le paso con karai para ver si le daba algun consejo pero solo recibio un regaño, posiblemente abril tenia razon y todo eso era una trmpa pero leo no estaria seguro hasta intentarlo

mientras tanto karai ragreso al escondite del pie algo confiada de que leonardo aceptaria su oferta; hizo una reverencia y se arrodillo frente a su padre

-karai, supe que tubiste la oportunidad de acabar con leonardo y lo dejaste ir- le dijo destructor

karai estaba sorprendida de como su padre sabia eso lo cual era sierto -yo no lo deje ir, el escapo- trataba de ocutarle la verdad

-me cuesta trabajo creer eso- destructor estaba algo molesto son su aprendiz

-se te escapo a ti o no?- dijo karai en su defensa con una sonrisa

-¡YA BASTA!- le repondio destructor no le gustaba que le recordaran sus herrores desde que peleo con las torutgas le habia sido facil vencerlas ecepto a leonardo por eso lo odiba mas que a los demas

karai se arrepintio de lo que dijo y se inclino hacia su padre, que se levanto de su aciento y con una manera amenzadora saco sus navajas

-la proxima vez que lo veas debes acabar con el-pero no le hizo nada despues de todo no era capaz de lastimarla asi que esperaba que no volviera a fallarle de lo contrario se veria obligado a hacerlo.

los chicos regresaban del escondite de vivora alga con mikey inconciente intentaron todo para poder despertarlo pero era inutil, raphael se sentia culpable por lo que habia pasado si no hubiera peleado con leo de nuevo hubieran podido vencer a su enemigo

-sensei fue mi culpa yo no pude hacerlo era...mucha presion...yo...-rhapael trataba de explicarle a splinter pero el no lo dejo terminar

-ser el lider no es una tarea facil... ahora entiendes toda la carga de leonardo- lo miro splinter seriamente

-si-

-asi que traelo de vuelta-

-pero no se en donde esta-

-va al edificio beyrly- voltearon a ver a donni -april me avizo ...april me avizo...-mirando su celular- HOY ES UN GRAN DIA- lo dijo celebrando de que april le dijera a el , luego volteo a ver a mikey -claro que tiene altas y bajas-

mientras en un edificio, karai se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro; de repente leo aparecio detras de ella

-sabia que vendrias- dijo volteandose a verlo; en realidad no estaba tan segura lo acababa de conocer como podria saber si apareceria o no, pero al verlo ahi parado tenia la sertesa de que el era muy facil de convencer -no me decepcionaste-

leo no hizo ningun gesto solo se acerco a ella -de que se trata todo esto?- le pregunto

ella lo miro con una sonrisa y le lanzo unos vinoculares y señalo hacia una ventana del edificio del frente, leo se agacho, se coloco los vinoculares y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo

-es el sable de miyamoto musashi-

karai se arrodillo junto a el -si el mejor guerrero de todo japon, es hermoso, invaluable y es tuyo-

-que quieres decir?- leo tenia el precentimiento de que no lo habia invitado solo para verlo

-ya sabes...vamos a robarlo- le contesto muy entusiasmada

-que? no..no lo haremos esta mal- su sospecha era sierta ella solo lo estaba utilizando

-vamos leo ya deja de fingir no esperes que los demas piensen algo bueno de ti ...tu sabes que te mereces esa katana mucho mas que un holgasan con dinero...ve a reclamarla- le dijo karai esperando a que el sediera pero no le salio como ella queria

-no- trato de no mirarla, por un lado ella tenia razon su padre sus hermanos todos esperaban algo bueno de el ;no le gustaba tener tantas abligaciones deseaba ser libre vivir la vida de un modo diferente pero no podia darce ese lujo

-ire por el sable leo, con o sin ti- se puso de pie y lo miro seriamente

el se paro frente a ella y vio que karai estaba por tomar su espada pero de inmediato el le tomo la mano estaba algo sorprendido y a la vez apenado

-no tienes que hacer esto- apesar de que pertenecia al pie podia ver algo de bondad en ella

karai le sorprendio por la accion inmediata de leonardo nunca nadie la habia tocado con tanta suavidad, por un segundo ella quedo ipnotizada por los hermosos ojos de la tortuga estaba apunto de hacerle caso pero penso en lo que le haria su padre

-tienes razon no tengo que hacerlo- la lanzo una pequeña sonriza -pero eso lo hace DIVERTIDO- agarro a leo del brazo y lo dejo en el suelo

-LEO- aparecio rahp frente a ellos -que estas haciendo- ... -quien es ella?-

-heeee rhap, karai , karai , rhap- leo estaba algo perdido , como su hermano lo habia encontrado; pero luego penso *april*

-heee karai y yo ...estabamos... teniendo... una pequeña... charla- trataba de inventar la mejor excusa posible pero no puedo terminar de explicar

-alfin los encuentre tortugas- detras de ellos aparecio vivora alga, karai solto a leo por la gran sorpresa pensaba que las tortugas eran lo unicos mutantes de nueva york

rapha y leo comenzaron a pelear contra el , karai queria unirse pero al ver que no queria nada de ella solo se quedo mirando; rahp estaba lunchando con uno de los brazos de vivora alga tratando de que no lo atrapara mientras que leo peleaba con el otro pero se distrajo por un momento cuando volteo a mirar a karai, el brazo lo atrapo y trato de atraerlo hacia el pero leo se agarro de una puerta sabia que el y su hermano no iban a aguantar mucho asi que no le quedaba de otra que pedir ayuda

-karai.. porfavor ayuda- ella solo lo miro le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y le lanzo su katana, leo se agacho pero para su suerte la espada cayo sobre su cabeza

-sayonara- le dijo y salto del edifio; se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo aun podia sentir la mano de leo tocando la suya y esa mirada de compasión que leo le hacia ,un pequeño cosquilleo racorrio su cuerpo; pero ella prefirio ignorar estos sentimientos

leo y rhap volvieron a la guarida despues de derrotar a vibora alga ;gracias a leo obviamente; el lider desperto a mikey con una rebanada de pizza, conocia demasiado bien a sus hermanos aun sin que ellos le prestaran atención a el; mikey se puso a hablar con donni; y rhap aprovecho para sacar a leo

-y que hay con la chica que trato de matarte?- le dijo raphael algo preocupado del riesgo que podia ser karai

-no trato de matarme- le contesto leo

-te lanzo un cuchillo a la cabeza-

-lo lanzo cerca de mi cabeza- leo no estaba seguro de las intenciones de karai pero aun asi trato de defenderla

-es del clan del pie-

-nadie es perfecto- con eso finalizo la conversación y se fue a su habitación aun pensando en karai

**bien aqui el final del 2 capitulo ,me dio pereza poner la conversación de april y leo se que por ahora es casi la misma trama del episodio pero todo ira tomando forma**

**dejen reviews porfa y disculpen la demora**


	3. algo cambio

**ya volví no estaba muerta solo había falta de inspiración y tiempo**

** les pido disculpas por si no escribo bien las palabras japonesas pero espero que ustedes me entiendan**

luego de un mes aproximadamente donni seguía investigando archivos sobre el krang y porque necesitaban a april, la ultima vez descubrió que querían usar el agua para mutar al planeta por suerte el y sus hermanos lograron detenerlos, pero recordó que aquel día casi pudo perder a april por culpa de karai; si el ya la había conocido cuando ella los estaba espiando en el laboratorio del krang y los metió en una pelea con un horrible mutante estaba molesto con leo por no haberle dicho sobre karai ,mas no pudo decirle nada ;estaba apunto de hacerlo pero su hermano mayor confeso que le gustaba la knoichi, por un lado era bueno pues le gustaba molestarlo como ellos lo molestaban a el con april el podia entender eso ,el amor hacia una chica pero por otro lado era malo ella era del clan del pie, quiso asesinarlos y lo que faltaba ERA LA HIJA DEL DESTRUCTOR ellos habían confiado en ella, hasta hicieron una alianza para detener una nave exploradora de la dimensión x pero ella termino traicionándolos.

_punto de vista de rapha:_

no se que era peor tratar de detener a los krang o evitar no matar a karai ella era un traidora un haz de la mentira; lo que mas me molesta es que leo quería hacer una alianza con ella, yo sabia que no iba a funcionar era la hija de destructor su sangre era igual de mala y sobre todo una asesina como su padre desde que los encontré a ella y a leo ,apunto de matarlo, en aquella azotea sabia que lo único que nos iba a dar eran problemas pero nunca imagina que llegaría a afectar en la consciencia de nuestra familia y sobre todo en la del intrépido líder.

desde que conocimos a karai, leo había cambiado, siempre que hablábamos mal de karai el se interponía como si tratara de defender-la, se esforzaba de mas en los entrenamientos y lo peor de todo siempre que luchábamos con el clan del pie leo iba tras karai como si los demás fuéramos a hacerle daño; no le importaba nada mas solo se enfocaba en atacarla a ella, pensaba muy bien sus movimientos seguramente no quería lastimar la; tal vez mis hermanos menores o mi padre no se hayan dado cuenta pero yo si.

el me dijo que ya lo había superado que solo fue algo pasajero pero me he dado cuenta que no es así, el aun sigue pensando en ella, incluso aun conserva esa espadita con la que casi le corta la cabeza, pensé que la tenia porque se lo mucho que le gustan las espadas,prácticamente las cosas afiladas y mortales, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo hacia para no dejar de pensar en karai.

me dirijo a la sala y allí estaba mi hermano, sentado frente al televisor viendo su programa favorito el cual me parecia una tontería pero que podia decirle; discutir con el por tonterías como esa no valía la pena sobre todo frente al maestro splinter. mire a leo por un par de minutos y en eso me di cuenta, estaba sentado en posición fetal, respiraba fuertemente, se tocaba el pecho y gemía como si algo le doliera

-oye leo estas bien?- estaba empezando a preocuparme

el apenas me vio se sorprendió y se coloco de manera normal -si estoy ...bien ...porque? ...pasa algo malo?- el lo dijo algo nervioso, quizá ocultaba algo

-bueno esque hace un momento te veía mal... te duele algo hermano- seguramente el creyó que no me daría cuenta

-de que hablas... mírame estoy bien ...creo que estas viendo cosas rhap- seguía dudando de que me estuviera diciendo la verdad; en realidad nunca se sabe cuando leo dice un mentira o no, yo creo que nunca había mentido en su vida por tratar de ser el señor perfecto.

-estas seguro...no estarás ocultando algo- con eso también me refería a si aun seguía con la idea de tener a karai de nuestro lado. el no me dijo nada solo me miro con cara de duda ,que no tenia idea a que me refería, con eso apago el televisor y se fue; ami me sorprendió que ni siquiera terminara de verse su programa, seguramente pensaba que yo estaba molesto con el pero nada mas quería ayudarlo quería estar a hay para el como su hermano; ahora que lo pienso yo nunca había visto hablar a leo con nadie a menos que fuera algo que tuviera que ver con el entrenamiento o detener al enemigo,el siempre escuchaba a los demás y nos ayudaba a todos con nuestros problemas así sean personales pero el nunca se preocupaba yo siempre lo veía relajado; como dije el señor perfecto, pero que tanto.

_fin del punto de vista_

leo entro rápidamente a su habitación estaba muy alarmado que tal si enserio lo había visto rhap actuar de esa manera, que tal si se había dado cuenta de su problema y le fuera a contar al maestro splinter; tenia miles de dudas en su cabeza no quería que ninguno de su familia se enterara de aquellos dolores, el no quería ser una carga para ellos, tenia que sacar adelante el equipo y detener a los krang ;de paso evitar que el clan del pie le hiciera algo a sus hermanos. por otro lado ,cuando rhap le pregunto si ocultaba algo, el le contesto que no, pero en realidad leo entendía a lo que el se refería y precisamente tenia que ser karai, sabia que el que menos le tenia confianza era raphael y seguramente quería saber si leo seguía pensando en ella, si aun le gustaba, leo se negaba a aceptarlo, mas en el fondo era cierto no podía dejar de pensar en ella ,de que había arruinado la oportunidad de tener a karai de su lado y no era solo por hacer lo correcto sino para también poder estar con ella, lo cual seria imposible pero al menos podría verla sin que sus hermanos le dijeran algo.

leo se sentó un momento en su cama tratando de meditar un poco pero le era difícil concentrarse no se sentía cómodo de hacerlo en la guarida así que sin mas pensarlo cogió sus katanas y se fue con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia; corrió por las azoteas de los edificios no sabia a donde iba solo quería encontrar un lugar donde pudiera estar mas tranquilo, se detuvo en un edificio y se sentó en posición de loto *al menos es mejor estar a aquí afuera* penso y se dispuso a relajarse ,pero eso no le duro mucho porque de repente siente algo; era una sensación que ya conocía bastante bien; pudo notar el filo de la katana acercándose dispuesto , acortarle la cabeza; pero el no se movió, permaneció hay sentado;

en menos de un parpadeo la katana se detuvo justo al lado de su cuello, leo la miro de reojo y lanzo una pequeña sonrisa

-destructor no te dice nada, porque estés sola aqui afuera- le dijo leo poniéndose de pie

-a el le da lo mismo lo que yo haga con tal de que no perjudique al clan- le respondió la voz que estaba detrás de el -ademas eso es lo que yo te preguntaría, peleaste de nuevo con tus hermanos o te escapaste- lo dijo, porque la primera vez que se vieron el estaba solo en una azotea, muy malhumorado pues había discutido con su hermano raphael

-no tiene que ver con mis hermanos yo...-lo pensó por un momento ahora que se daba cuenta salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta osea si se había escapado - olvídalo...¡QUE QUIERES!...¡KARAI!-

**no se si este algo corto pero ...no se díganme ustedes quizá el próximo capitulo sea mas largo**

**bueno aqui resumí prácticamente los demás capítulos en donde sale karai y bueno que puedo decir... así . el próximo sera con algo mas de trama entre leo y karai y creo que volveré a leo un chico malo**

**de aquí en adelante comienza la invención mia**


	4. una pelea o una charla

**perdonen la demora tengo muchas evaluaciones en mi colegio y no me queda tiempo de escribir**

-o nada solo divertirme un rato- para ella leo era un reto, era lo único que no lograba aburrirla, no solo por el hecho que el sea bueno en artes marciales, sino porque el no era capaz de hacerle daño

-que bien karai...pero no estoy de humor- después de todo lo que había pasado ya dudaba hasta si hablar con ella era seguro

-pero cuando- a ella le parecía extraño encontrarlo con ese animo

leo no dijo nada, se puso en posición de ataque; karai sabia que quería iniciar una pelea pero no iba a oponerse

-quieres pelea-apuntándolo con su espada -aquí la tienes- aun seguía molesta con el por haberla traicionado involucrando a su padre; después de todo eso no estaba en el plan que habían acordado; ambos empezaron a pelear

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA

todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo mikey viendo tele, rapha leía una historieta y donni seguía en su laboratorio, parecía que ninguno prestaba atención a lo que pasara a su alrededor.

-hijos míos- sensei estaba sorprendido por toda la calma de la guarida pero después de observar bien pudo ver que la familia estaba incompleta -donde esta leonardo- todos se sorprendieron al parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano

-sensei tiene razón en donde estará leo?- donni salio de su laboratorio;hubo un silencio incomodo todos se miraban unos a otros hasta que a mikey se le ocurrió proponer

-y que, no creen que se peleo con rapha y se halla escapado- cuando mikey termino de hablar todas las miradas se fijaron el raphael

-raphael hay algo que quieras decirnos- incluso el maestro splinter sabia de las serias discusiones de sus dos hijos

-oigan se lo que están pensando ; pero el hecho de que leo no este, no significa que hallamos discutido de nuavo- rapha trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible, el no había peleado con leo solo se estaba preocupando por el

-hola chicos- en ese momento entro april a la guarida; aunque le pareció que nadie se dio cuenta, bueno nadie excepto donni que le dirijo una sonrisa

-bueno no es normal que leo salga sin avisar- dijo donni mientras se acercaba a april para saludarla

-donni tiene razón, yo digo que salgamos y lo busquemos - rapha no había discutido con leo antes pero lo tendría que hacer por irse de ese modo; se dirijan a la salida pero mikey los interrunpio

-pero..ni siquiera sabemos donde esta-

-yo lo vi- dijo april tratando de meterse a la conversación familiar

-en serio donde?- le pregunto donatello

-en una azotea ceca de timesqueare; perecía estar meditando así que preferí no molestarlo-

-leo meditando ...fuera de la guarida...seguro que no te peleaste con el raph- mikey tenia una mirada acusadora hacia su hermano

-ya les dije que ¡NO!.. pero lo vamos a averiguar- raphael termino de hablar y salio de la guarida seguido por sus hermanos

EN LA AZOTEA

karai estaba empezando a cansarce pues leo le estaba poniendo mucho esmero a la pelea que ni siquiera le daba tiempo a ella de lanzar le una indirecta (ya saben molestarlo con sus palabras) no sabia que hacer por primera vez se estaba preocupando de que leo la venciera pero no iba a darse por vencida

leonardo por otro lado estaba en perfectas condiciones toda la ira que tenia la estaba descargando contra karai; trato de calmarse pero no pudo; de solo pensar en todo lo que destructor le había hecho a su familia y que karai era su misma imagen; el aun la quería, podía ver en sus ojos que no era como su padre, que estaba atrapada y segada por la venganza pero ninguno de sus hermanos le iba a creer y mucho menos su sensei. siguieron peleando hasta que leo en un movimiento rápido le quito el arma a karai y la lanzo al piso; se lanzo hacia ella clavando su katana al lado de la cabeza de karai, ella pensó que era su final, que al fin lograron acabar con ella, pero por lo menos había sido leo y no destructor el que provocara su muerte.

se miraron por un momento a los ojos, podia verse la seguridad y rabia en ambos; leo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer y remplazo la mirada por una de compasión, karai aprovecho eso para separarse un poco y darle una patada que lo hizo volar lejos, por desgracia el golpe fue en el pecho y a leo le comenzó a doler terriblemente que le era imposible ponerse de pie, le comenzó a faltar aire,sentía que iba a desmayase; karai se le acerco para terminar con el mas sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo

-leonardo...que te pasa...-estaba algo angustiada y pudo notar que leo estaba medio agonizando,hecho a un lado la pelea y se dispuso a ayudarlo

-¡LEO!- grito rapha desde el otro edificio; sus hermanos lo habían encontrado y no en muy buenas condiciones

karai no sabia que hacer quería saber que le pasaba a leonardo pero con las demás tortugas hay no podía quedarse a averiguarlo; cogió su katana le hecho un vistazo rápido a leo y salio corriendo

os chicos llegaron y se pararon frente a leo que no tenia idea de como lo habían encontrado por suerte el dolor se estaba desvanecen y pudo ponerse de pie con ayuda de mikey

-leo que paso- mikey temía que le hubieran hacho daño a su hermano mayor

-nada mikey-

-como que nada estabas tirado en el suelo, pensamos que estabas herido-lo contradijo donni

-si, y que hay de karai- faltaba raphael con su comentario acusan te

-simplemente estábamos peleando- leo lo dijo como si nada

-pero porque te fuiste nos metiste un gran susto- le dijo rapha que era el mas interesado en saber porque se había ido

-desde cuando les importa lo que yo haga- leo lo pensó por un momento lo que les dijo a sus hermanos - solo salí a tomar aire, ademas estaba un poco aburrido ; no importa volvamos a la guarida antes de que el pie vuelva-

rapha se sorprende de la manera a la que leo se refirió a karai y de como lo encontraron; en eso recordó lo que paso ese día, de como vio a leo en la guarida esa misma tarde; no sabia lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y como sabia que leo no les iba a decir nada tendría que averiguarlo por el mismo

**bueno aquí termino porque se que se cansan de esperar**


	5. siempre lo mismo

**bueno quiero agradecer a los que leen y dejan reviews y también a los que leen y no comentan porfa aganlo (o me veré obligada a abandonar la historia)**

EN LA GUARIDA DE LAS TORTUGAS

había pasado una semana y leo y raph ya iban a matarse; no paraban de discutir de porque leo los dejo de esa manera y el porque estaba peleando con karai; rapha quería saber el porque siempre tenia que meterse con karai en una pelea y porque andaba con esos ánimos; y no solo rapha también mikey y donni incluso el maestro spinter ,querían saber, pero leo nunca les decía nada sobre ese tema

_punto de vista de leo_

ya estaba cazado de todos los días la misma rutina y no hablo de levantarse, desayunar, practicar en le dojo, ver la tele , o leer un libro; me refiero a que ya estaba harto de que siempre me dijeran lo mismo:

que si te pasa esto o aquello, que somos tu familia y puedes confiar en nosotros, que te pasa...

cosas así o por lo menos de parte de mis hermanos menores o de mi padre ; pero de raph:

porque te fuiste solo, que te esta pasando, piensa en los demás, sin miedo esto, sin miedo aquello"no se porque rapha me habrá puesto ese apodo el cual me molesta" a y lo peor de todo porque sigues protegiendo a karai,

digamos que raphael no era tan discreto cuando quería averiguar algo y no se porque dice que sigo protegiendo a karai después de que casi la mato en aquella azotea.

no quería seguir con eso no me gusta ,de solo pensar en todos los problemas que tenemos con el enemigo ya me daba dolor de cabeza y ahora la curiosidad de mis hermanos por saber lo que me ocurre; la verdad no se que le ven de malo, solo me salí una noche nada fuera del otro mundo, y lo mas raro era que me preguntaban como estaba?, si me sentía bien?

seguramente raphael les habrá contado de lo que vio antes de que me fuera a escondidas de la guarida,

no se que hacer, me gustaría decirle a mis hermanos lo que siento y de posiblemente la enfermedad que tengo pero por alguna razón me da miedo hacerlo

_fin del punto de vista_

leonardo se fue a su habitación a leer un libro mientras esperaba para salir de patrulla aunque no tenia muchos ánimos que digamos; mikey que estaba en la sala viendo tele vio la actitud de su hermano

_punto de vista de mikey_

hay va leo de nuevo con esa actitud tan negativa de siempre ¿me pregunto porque no se mostrara así frente al maestro splinter?

me gustaría poder ayudarlo pero que podría hacer yo, soy demasiado inmaduro, como dicen mis hermanos para poder hacer algo por mi cuenta;

la verdad no es que yo me comporte así todo el tiempo porque no tenga cerebro ni nada por el estilo es solo que no me gusta estar de mal humor, yo siempre le veo el lado positivo a las cosas y así transmitir la buena energía a mis hermanos; por desgracia eso no me esta funcionando con leo

rhap me había contado que observo a leo en la sala, con dificultad para respirar y con dolor en el corazón, al principio yo no le preste atención, pensé que mi hermano solo quería asustarme , pero ahora voy a empezar a creerle

un día vi a leo con problemas para respirar y que tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza, le pregunte si se sentía bien pero el me contesto, creo que lo mismo que a raph "estas viendo cosas, estoy bien tranquilo" yo tengo todo el derecho a preocuparme, pues quería ayudar a mi hermano; quizá yo no tenga mucha heee...como lo diría donni... así.."agilidad mental" pero quiero saber lo que tenia leo, solo espero que no sea nada grave

hablando de grave solo han pasado un par de minutos y mis dos hermanos mayores ya estaban peleando de nuevo, me pregunto porque sera esta vez?

-por dios leo dinos que es lo que te esta pasando- como siempre tenia que ser raph el del alboroto

-como quieres que te diga... si no me pasa NADA- hay esta leo negando lo, como siempre

-oigan no pueden dejar eso...vamos dancen un abrazo- no me quedaba de otra que entrometerme

-tu no te metas mikey esto es entre SIN MIEDO y yo- aun no entendía porque rapha le dice a leo de esa manera, es como si leo no le tubiera miedo a nada, ahora que recuerdo yo nunca he visto a leo llorar o con cara de miedo, ni siquiera cuando heramos niños ,no que yo sepa, quien sabe los demás

mis hermanos se miraron fijamente, yo me quede mirando como que no pertenesco a la conversación , raph miraba con odio a leo , pero lo que mas me sorprendió esque este tenia una mirada compasiva, sin embargo eso es lo que mas me gusta de mi hermano siempre nos tiene pasiencia incluso a mi, nos escucha y siempre nos ayuda

me parece que a raph también se le hizo raro la mirada de leo hacia el y empezó a marcharse; como que después de media hora se dio cuenta que no iba a sacar nada; y me dicen a mi el despistado

-esto no ha terminado INTRÉPIDO- yo iba a defender a leo pero no tenia ni la mínima idea de que era la palabra intrépido, tal vez luego lo consulte con donni

cuando rhap termino de irse; yo tenia muchas preguntas pero algo me decía que leo no iba a responderlas, no por ahora,

-leo..estas..b- no termino de preguntar cuando mi hermano me lee la mente, lo cual hace mucho, y me responde

-estoy bien mikey, ya conoces a raphael- me dio una sonrisa que parecía bastante sincera por fuera pero...que tal por dentro

_fin del punto de vista_

mikey y leo se dirigieron al dojo donde los esperaba splinter para el entrenamiento; todo empezó normal,calentaron realizaron algunas katas, como siempre a leo le salían perfectas, esto hacia que rapha se enojara mas con el, luego empezó el combate con armas mikey con leo , y rapha con donni todo esto en media hora hasta que leo venció fácilmente a mikey y raphel a donni hasta quedar los dos mayores listos para pelear uno contra el otro, leo siempre lo vencía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero con armas era raph el que tenia la ventaja, pues leo no podía exceder usando sus katanas, y eso splinter lo sabia, siempre dudaba de hacer este tipo de ejercicio ´ya que siempre quedaban sus dos hijos mayores para pelear; sin embargo al maestro splinter le quedaba muy claro que leonardo era un haz con las espadas a si sea con una sola; debido a eso sensei siempre lo miraba serio , y leo sabia que eso significaba que seria combate con armas y que tuviera cuidado de herir a sus hermanos

raphael y leonardo continuaban peleando hasta que solo quedaban pocos minutos para terminar cuando a rapha se le ocurrió lanzarle una indirecta a su hermano

-vaya leo has mejorado...quizás pelear con karai no te ha hecho mal después de todo-

leo odiaba que sus hermanos hablaran de karai y mucho mas frente al maestro splinter ;raph aprovecho que su hermano estaba distraído y le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr quitarle sus katanas, leo no lo tomo tan mal hasta que sintió unas punzadas en su pecho, mientras rapha seguía atacándolo, el dolor le iba aumentando; hizo un gesto mínimo de dolor para tratar de no llamar la atención pero pudo ser captado fácilmente por splinter que estaba apunto de parar la pelea, pero no era tan necesario pues raphael lanzo a leo al suelo y le apunto con su sai en señal de que había ganado; a leonardo no le importo haber perdido se concentraba mas en mantener la calma pues el dolor le era muy intenso; le costo pararse y esto fue captado por el sensei; mas no por las otras tortugas, o por april y ni siquiera por kirby

-Imaimashī jinsei- dijo leo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie; el maestro splinter no se lo esperaba de leonardo, volteo a ver a sus hijos que al parecer no habían entendido lo que dijo el mayor pues el sesei nunca les enseño a decir esa clase de cosas en japones y mucho menos a entenderlas, creyó haber entendido mal, pero sabia que no era cierto; así que espero a que todos se fueran para poder hablar con leonardo

-hijo mio te encuentras bien-

-primero mis hermanos y ahora usted- splinter quedo mas sorprendido por la falta de respeto de su hijo

leonardo recapacito y puso una carita toda inocente - lo siento sensei-

-esta bien leonardo pero al final del entrenamiento pude notar una expresión de dolor...-

-no entiendo sensei...- lo decia algo nervioso - simplemente no me gusto que rapha me venciera- splinter sabia que eso no era verdad

-pero también me refiero a lo que dijiste -

leonardo puso un cara de duda

-ese vocabulario no me lo esperaba de ti leonardo- leo seguía perdido pero luego recordó lo que dijo mientras intentaba levantare después de que su hermano lo venciera "Imaimashī jinsei, lo cual significa, maldita sea la vida"

-heee,... yo perdón... yo no quería-

-entiendo, no te preocupes, vuelve con tus hermanos- sensei no quería molestar a leonardo podría darle otro ataque y mucho mas severo, como el de ase 12 años

_flace back (**o como sea que se escriba)**_

_era como las 11:00 de la noche y todas las tortugas estaban durmiendo, bueno todas excepto una_

_-pade...- entra en la habitación un leonardo de 3 años_

_-que sucede hijo mio-_

_-me..duele-leonardo camina hacia su padre con la manita en el corazón _

_-que cosa leonardo?-_

_pero leonardo no le respondió, empezó a gemir , a ponerse pálido; splinter le toco el hombro y noto que estaba muy frió, pudo ver una expresión de miedo en su hijo_

_-leonardo que tienes?...que te pasa?-_

_a leo le empezó a faltar oxigeno y no fue capaz de responder, sus sentidos empezaron a fallarle, se le nublo la vista y se desmayo; por suerte splinter lo cogió en el aire y pudo notar que leo no respiraba, le tomo el pulso y no encontró nada, el corazón de su hijo se había detenido, _

_splinter intento todo para hacerlo volver ,no podía perder a uno de sus hijos, ya había perdido a su hija miwa, no soportara saber que leonardo había muerto a tan temprana edad; pero luego como de 40 minutos leonardo empezó a respirar débilmente y su pulso volvió casi a la normalidad; el maestro splinter nunca estuvo tan aterrado._

_se llevo a leonardo a la cama y nunca le dijo lo que paso aquella noche pues leo parecía no recordar nada_

_fin del flace back **(o como sea)**_

****esa fue la única vez que vio temor el los ojos de leonardo y la primera vez de que al sensei se le fuera toda esperanza con aquel paro cardíaco; desde ese momento el supo, su hijo sufría del corazón

**TAN,TAN,TAN...y bien que les pareció, muy dramático; al pobre de leo le va a ir muy mal**

**bueno díganme que les parece y hasta el otro capitulo a por cierto esto va después del ultimo episodio de la primera temporada "operación escape" pero obiamente no pienso poner a karai como miwa o le quitaría sentido a la historia**


	6. no es una pelea cualquiera

**me alegra que les guste mi historia y bueno continuemos**

después del entrenamiento del cual rapha seguía presumiendo de haber ganado, las tortugas salieron al patrulla ge nocturno que por cierto desdieron hacer de inmediato, a leo le molesto esa decisión de ser aprobada por todos menos por el, pero quien sabe si estaría mas molesto o preocupado...pues siempre luego de un entrenamiento leo se tomaba un descanso, el odiaba hacerlo, prefería seguir practicando en el dojo o hacer algo productivo pero no podía ,ya que si lo hacia le daban de nuevo esos dolores debido al esfuerzo físico ; a leo no le parecía bien tomarse un descanso no con el enemigo acechando, que el sea líder y tuviera que estar pendiente de sus hermanos; o al menos eso le decía splinter.

los chicos saltaban de azotea en azotea muy aburridos, y sobre todo raph , porque no había actividad esa noche.

sin embargo estaban muy sorprendidos y apurados porque leo les tenia mucha ventaja , como si el quisiera terminar rapído y volver a la alcantarilla ; si, tal vez leo era el mas rápido de todos ellos pero esa vez estaba exagerando.

rapha tenia en mente que su hermano quería perder los y así poder irse como la otra vez; pero leo pensaba otra cosa, estaba demasiado cazado , tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable y se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista; ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dejo atrás a sus hermanos, el solo miraba hacia el frente tratando de mirar bien si había peligro, pero por desgracia no se fijo por donde pisaba.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos leo tropezó y y cayo de cara hacia el piso, todos sus hermanos se rieron de tan gracioso momento, todos menos raph que le sorprendió la distracción de su hermano.

-oye leo estas bien?- le pregunto donni tratando de contener la risa

-aaaa si claro...solo tropeze con algo-

-que tu no habías dicho que teníamos que estar alertas?- tenia que ser raph el del mal comentario

-si ;no saben quien podría sorprenderlos- una voz femenina hablo desde las sombras, pero la cual leo conocía muy bien

antes de que las tortugas pudieran decir algo 13 ninjas del pie se lanzaron contra ellos

-al fin un poco acción - raphael decía con una gran sonrisa haciendo girar sus sais

las tres tortugas peleaban contra el clan del pie...y porque tres, así por que nuestro querido espadachín ya tenia un objetivo, karai

leo y karai chocaban sus katanas sin darse cuenta que se estaban alejando cada vez mas de los otros, el cual era el plan de karai pues quería hablar con leo sobre su ultima pelea

cuando estaban lo suficiente mente lejos y que nadie los viera, karai aprovecho la oportunidad

-no quiero pelear- se alejo un poco de leo y guardo su katana

-si claro- lo dijo con un tono sarcástico, aun seguía en posición de combate pues tenia la impresión de que era otra trampa

-quiero preguntarte algo?-

_punto de vista de leo_

"porque la traicione" "porque tenia ese estado de animo" o "si decides unirte al clan del pie"; la verdad eso en mi mente sonaba mejor; esas eran las preguntas que me imagine que ella me haría;

pero nunca me imagine que me preguntara algo como esto

-en la ultima pelea que tuvimos, te vi en malas condiciones...te encuentras bien-lo dijo con algo de desinterés pero quede algo sorprendido con eso; ella preguntandome por mi salud ,que clase de dimencion es esta o, acaso estaré soñando

-ahora te quedaste mudo- la verdad yo no sabia que decirle, nunca he sido muy sociable que digamos y pensadolo bien como podría empezar una conversación con el enemigo

-yoo...no se de que estas hablando- que tonto soy, obviamente se a que se refiere y por lógica se va a dar cuenta que estoy mintiendo; no se porque , pero siempre me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con ella desde que la conocí siempre he sido así.

-jajaja...sabes tal vez sea bueno mintiéndole a tus hermanos...pero ami no me engañas, dime la verdad-

-y a ti que te importa lo que a mi me pase- no se, pero creo que fui muy grosero con ella..." genial otra vez viene el bendito dolor de cabeza"

-simplemente...creí que te había lastimado- cada vez que me decía algo estaba mas convencido de que esto era un sueño; puse mi mano en mi cabeza para tratar de calamar un poco el dolor y para mi desgracia creo que karai lo noto

-te duele algo?...leo-

no sabia que hacer ,quizá podría darle otra oportunidad , confiar en ella de nuevo y ...decirle de aquel dolor que llevo hace varios años . pero por otro lado esto podría salir mal , tal vez el pie estaba esperando a que bajara la guardia y capturarme...NO SE...NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE ME ESTOY ESTRESANDO POR ESTO...espera que ...ese tacto... esa suavidad alguien me esta tocando...es KARAI y tiene una mirada de dulzura hacia mi, se quito su mascara y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa, que me lleno de confianza y tranquilidad.

cojo su mano y la mire tierna mente, nos acercamos un poco mas ,que nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de tocarse, sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si fuera un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar, incluso olvide que la razón por la que estamos aquí es por una pelea

nos acercamos un poco mas...hasta que...¡LEO!;

NOS SEPARAMOS RÁPIDAMENTE...eran mis hermanos...demonios me olvide de ellos; volví a mirar a karai que se había puesto su mascara, se paro al borde del edificio y me lanzo una mirada de odio la cual no se porque

-nos volveremos a ver ... leo- eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro, no entendí el porque pero era tarde para preguntar , pues ya se había ido

-leo estas bien hermano- mikey me despertó de mis pensamientos

-aaa...si - tengo que practicar eso de la mentira... si es el arma mas poderosa de un ninja la tengo que seguir practicando a pesar de que lleve años con eso

-y en donde esta karai?- porque raph me molesta tanto con eso

- creo que se escapo...pero no me quedare aquí para averiguarlo- no dije nada mas y me fui directo a la alcantarilla seguido por mis hermanos

no pude dormir aquella noche pensando en lo que me paso con karai...tal vez halla sido una de sus tácticas, pero para mi fue bastante real y pienso que eso fue mas que una simple pelea.

**y bien que tal...creo que me gustan mucho los puntos suspensivos...jiji**

**leo: porque a mi siempre me ponen que me voy a morir o algo**

**yo : tu no te vas a morir solo tienes problemas del corazón**

**leo: es lo mismo**

**yo: LÁRGATE y nos vemos en el otro capitulo**

**leo: ...¬¬**

**bueno díganme que tal les pareció y como le dije a leo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**leo: no olviden dejar reviews**

**yo: que tu no te habías ido... ya que; díganme que les parece y nos leemos ****después**


	7. apenas comienza

**disculpen la demora pero me entretuve leyendo otros fics**

pasaron un par de días y karai se las arreglaba para no salir a patrullar por las noches o para no encontrarse con las tortugas y mucho menos con leonardo, después de aquella pelea si es que a eso se le podría llamar así; no quería verlo, no podía, no era capaz, su misión era matarlo pero por mas que ella intentara no lo conseguía.

_punto de vista de karai_

acabe de salir de un entrenamiento, que por cierto me pareció el mas agotador de todos, aunque quizá solo sea porque no he dormido bien últimamente pero aun no se porque.

mi padre me mando a llamar, mínimo para decirme otro de sus maléficos planes los cuales me parecen bastante absurdos;

cuando entre yo esperaba verlo con la mala actitud de siempre torturando a alguno de los soldados del pie o quizás a perrera y cara de pez, jaja debo admitir que me parecen muy graciosos los apodos de miguel angel.

pero no fue a si, mi padre no vestía su armadura de siempre llena de navajas, mas bien llevaba un traje formal, quizá tenia algún tipo de negocio; le hice una reverencia y espere a que el me diera una explicación o mas bien una orden

-karai, como ya puedes ver tengo un asunto muy importante; tengo un par de negocios pendientes- yo esperaba a que me dijera que le hiciera algún favor respecto a sus "negocios" por así decirlo -no quiero que te involucres- la verdad eso me tomo por sorpresa

-pero de que se trata-

-TU SOLO OBEDECE ME- bueno eso si era una orden -puedes retirarte-

-si...padre- yo deseaba saber de que se trataba pero no podía preguntarle y como dicen por ai la curiosidad mato al gato y en este caso me matarían a mi

salí de la sede del pie, desgraciadamente era de día así que me vi obligada a usar ropa normal; llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, un buso negro con rayas grises y un par de botas negras también, cualquiera que me viera diría que soy una chica gótica o algo así, pero en realidad no lo soy simplemente me gusta el color porque es el que he usado toda mi vida.

no tenia un destino fijo solo quería salir un rato pensando en que eso me ayudaría a calmar mis pensamientos de todos los problemas.

caminaba por "central park" y puedo ver que varios niños estaban jugando con sus padres; me dan tanta envidia, pero estoy feliz por ellos, almenos ellos tienen una familia...

estoy empezando a aburrirme, no es nada raro en mi, a si que me pongo a escuchar música en mi ipod, al principio escucho rock, debo admitir que es mi música favorita pero luego suena de un tipo diferente _THOUSAND YEARS_ se llama la canción, es algo lenta, ok es muy lenta, pero no la quiero cambiar, siento como si la letra estuviera diciendo mis sentimientos; no se a que horas el tiempo se paso tan rápido, porque el cielo se empezó a oscurecer todos se habían ido y yo me encontraba sola.

eso me hace pensar en leonardo, siempre que me encuentro con el , esta solo, es como si el quisiera alejarse de su familia, no entiendo porque ; tal vez oculta un secreto y me gustaría saber si tiene que ver con lo que paso en la azotea, fue algo extraño, de verdad no quería pelear con el, no se si seria por curiosidad de saber que le pasaba o...porque si no estoy segura de porque no quería pelear con el después de todo es lo único que me divierte en esta ciudad; y lo peor de todo es que tuve la oportunidad de acabar con el, pero no lo hice; me quede atrapada en su mirada, su sonrisa que me llena de confianza, la suavidad de sus manos nunca nadie me había tocado con tanta suavidad; la vez que me salvo cuando caí de la nave de los krang , nunca creí que alguien haría eso por mi, hay pude ver mas de cerca sus hermosos ojos azules como el océano y brillantes como las estrellas , eso es lo que mas me gusta de el ademas de su personalidad...PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, EL ES EL ENEMIGO, ME TRAICIONO; si algún ninja del pie me viera con estos raros pensamientos...no se que harían con migo

mejor quito la canción antes de pensar en leo de nuevo

_fin del punto de vista_

_MIENTRAS EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS_

las tortugas acababan de salir de un entrenamiento, y leo estaba preocupado porque splinter estaba al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos

sensei estaba cada día mas preocupado por la salud de leonardo, no estaba seguro si contarle a sus hijos sobre el peligro que corría su líder o si el fuera cociente de lo que le estaba pasando; hace poco a leo se le vino otro de sus extraños dolores al corazón, splinter no estaba seguro si parar la pelea, pero le sorprendió la rapidez de su hijo para embargo una cosa es segura

el dolor apenas esta comenzando

**quejas, dudas , cualquier cosa es bienvenida**

**leo: oye yo no salí en este capitulo ¬¬**

**yo: no te preocupes sufrirás ****después**

**raph, donni, mikey: y nosotros que!**

**yo: de ustedes no se trata la historia!**

**raph, donni:¬¬**

**mikey: dejen comentarios .. de que pongan a miguel angel como el ****héroe**

**raph: MIKEY!**

**bueno nos leemos después, antes de que los chicos se agarren a pelear**


End file.
